


Prompt I wrote while my wifi was down

by Akiko_Yosanos_Spouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Death, Dream is a bitch, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Necromancy, Prompt Fic, Rescue Missions, Starvation, Tommy needs help, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), its Not as dark as you think, it’s a prompt what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Yosanos_Spouse/pseuds/Akiko_Yosanos_Spouse
Summary: Simple modern with magic I thought of about the Dream SMP while my wifi was down. Check tags for any triggers
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), These are all platonic don’t be nastie, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Prompt I wrote while my wifi was down

Alright here’s a Dream SMP prompt I thought of that I know damn well I’m not gonna write myself but don’t wanna keep to myself. 

Basically set in an alternate universe— sorta modern day except magic and hybrids are the norm. Think of fair folk run coffee shops where you need to be careful not to take anything you didn’t pay for, magic being a profitable career path, non-lethal potion based drink shops. Cell phones and technology exist along with it as well, creating a sort of mix. 

So in this setting we have Dream and Tommy. Dream is on the black market side of the business, dealing with dark magic that’s illegal unless you have enough money. 

Dream can bring people back to life, much like canon. 

Except people don’t always believe him— so he offers to show an example. 

This is where Tommy comes in. Or should I say “example”. Or should I say “dear god get that child out of there”

Dream uses Tommy(you could make him his biological son or some no good orphan he took from the streets) as an example for being able to bring people back to life since he’s a completely normal human boy. 

The plot kicks off when a grieving family of two come to Dream for the revival of their lost family member. It’s Techno,Phil, and a dead Wil! Can you guess what they’ll do once they see a suffering child? 

Will they forget about Wilbur and shut down the entire operation? 

Will they rescue the child? 

Will they…. wait…. they’re ignoring the situation and getting Wilbur and leaving?? 

Tf 

Anyways after getting Wilbur, Wilbur is pretty disgusted with their actions of not helping Tommy cause guess who Tommy’s been hanging with whenever he dies? That’s right! Wilbur! 

So Wil is all like “We’re going back and we’re saving that child”

And Phil n Techno are like “alright ig if you want to”

And as you can guess they get Tommy out of that situation 

Except he’s obviously pretty screwed up in the head thanks to Dream since he’s been with the guy for who knows how many years. Since Dream is a manipulative bastard, Tommy doesn’t actually realize that he’s been abused??? He’s sorta like “well Dream never hit me and he would feed me and I got my own room”

Except Dream regularly traumatizes him with death, would only feed him if he’s been good, and the room is literally Dream’s closet. 

But because Dream is a bitch Tommy doesn’t realize that that’s abuse 

So we get some fun time healing and Fluff(™)

Ranboo and Tubbo will probably show up later and’ll be like “woah our dead neighbor just adopted a kid!” 

(And because Phil is a rich bitch he never gets in trouble with the police for necromancy)

This can end in multiple ways 

  1. Dream never shows up again cause he doesn’t wanna deal with possible pissing off rich people and Tommy heals and learns, probably gets better 
  2.   
Dream does show up but dies like a little bitch cause Techno is a master a pvp blood for the blood god and Phil and Techno got fond of Tommy cause he may be annoying loud and a man bug he’s also…. uh….. 
  3. Dream succeeds in kidnapping Tommy but there’s a rescue mission very pog
  4. Dream succeeds in kidnapping Tommy but there’s no rescue mission?? And Phil n Techno are kinda jerks and refuse to help Wil so Tommy just… doesn’t get a happy ending(I don’t like this ending)
  5. Diverges from ending 4. Sam my boy, the awesome green lad he is, has been working on taking down the entire necromancy thing and rescues Tommy pog champ who has even more trust issues cause no one came to rescue him before. Phil and Techno probably get verbally lashes before Sam, Tommy, Wilbur, Ranboo, Tubbo, and possibly Puffy if you fit her in here’ve in a cabin in the woods happily ever after the end 



(ignore the weird formatting I didn’t know how to get it to work)

Of course you can write whatever ending you want but these were the ones I thought of with my awesome bug brain. 

Extra notes: 

Techno is a pig hybrid

Phil is a bird hybrid

Wilbur is also a bird hybrid

Dream is human…. probably(bitch is probably cursed tho) 

Tubbo is a ram hybrid

Ranboo is half enderman half something(???)

Sam is a creeper hybrid

Puffy is a lamb hybrid 

Do with this as you want just don’t make me look like a fucking loser

**Author's Note:**

> Do what you’d like with this. If you do write something let me know so I can read it. It doesn’t even have to go the way I thought of honestly the world is yours to command. 
> 
> Just don’t be creepy.


End file.
